There is known a working machine such as a hydraulic excavator or the like, the working machine including a working device, an operator's seat, and console boxes as respective operation devices disposed on the right and left sides of the operator's seat. Each of the console boxes includes an operation lever for operating the working device, and a pilot valve configured to output a pilot pressure corresponding to the operation applied to the operation lever. To the pilot valve, connected are a plurality of hydraulic hoses routed from a device room and raised from a floor surface below the console box.
In some small-sized machines, there can be cases where a specific console box which is one of the right and left console boxes and located on an entrance side is designed as a so-called upturn type of console box. For example, the console box described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-92611 has a gate lever, which usually protrudes forward so as to block an entrance path but can be rearward upturned when an operator lifts up the gate lever to pivot it rearward, the operation lever thus opening the entrance route to allow the operator to easily get on and off the working machine.
This console box, however, involves the following important problem on handling of the hydraulic hose when the gate lever is upturned. The hydraulic hose is given a deflection in advance in anticipation of the tension in the hydraulic hose involved by the upturn of the console box, to which the hydraulic hose is connected. The hydraulic hose is, thus, deflected and extended in accordance with the movement of the console box. Hence, there is generally secured a movement-allowance space around the hydraulic hose for allowing the hydraulic hose to be moved with no problem. However, integration of equipment is recently required for downsizing the work machine, which makes it difficult to secure the movement-allowance space. There exist cases where contact of the hydraulic hose with its surrounding structure is inevitable, depending on the type of the working machine, and the contact may involve promotion of deformation of the hydraulic hose or reduction in durability thereof.